


Unwanted Savior

by Squishiez



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: After the events of Starcrushed, Marco comes up with a plan to see Star but he realizes he might be too late. So, with nothing but a pair of dimensional scissors and his guilt, he must rescue Star.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finale had me screaming and I just had to write a story for this show because we're on hiatus until summer! :(

It had been about two weeks since Star had left back to Mewni after her tearful confession and Marco couldn't get it out of his head. He wondered if being away from Earth bothered her as much as her leaving affected him. He felt so bad. He hadn't meant to make his best friend cry like that- Or, well, he didn't know what to consider them. Were they still best friends? She claimed to have a crush on him but he couldn't tell if his reaction made her cry or if leaving Earth was the cause, if it was him, was that a sign that she hated him because of his reaction? He felt his anxiety bubble up in his stomach.

He didn't know what to think of Star's confession. He was going out with Jackie now. He had wanted her to notice him since kindergarten and now she finally had! Though, he couldn't just brush Star off like this. It was unfair to Star, unfair to himself and Star sent mixed feelings throughout his mind, and that was unfair to Jackie. Despite the situation, she was supportive. She seemed bummed out at first but she didn't tell Marco, she just eventually got over it. They were still dating but they were just taking it slower since she thought Marco needed time apart to think things through and by that she didn't mean just how he felt about Star's confession, she was talking about the whole situation.

Truth be told, he didn't want space because everytime he was alone, he expected Star to burst through the door and tell him about a creative adventure she came up with to cheer him up.

but..

She never did come back after that event, despite his quiet pleas for her to come back and at least give him a proper goodbye. He laughed bitterly to himself. He didn't even say anything to her because she left him speechless and he was an angsty mess. At least he could say he screamed after her when she ran off. Did she hear his plea?

Marco just couldn't understand why she left so suddenly like that! They had an awesome summer planned and those plans were now ruined. Did she leave because she didn't feel comfortable living with the boy she had a crush on? He sighed. He hated just thinking about the options. Was she in some sort of danger? His stomach churned at that idea. Why couldn't she let him help her? Once again, would she be uncomfortable fighting with him? Or.. Did she not want him to get hurt? A sad smile formed from his lips

She was a hero, in her own way.

Even if she was just trying to protect him, he didn't like it. He could handle himself. Sure, there were times where he messed up and got hurt but him and Star always winded up on top. They always defeated the enemy! Why was it any different?

They always won with their awesome teamwork, his karate, her magic, and sometimes they would cheat by teleporting with the dimensional sciss-

Wait.

Dimensional Scissors?

He shot up from laying flat on his bed and big smile formed on his face as he realized Star didn't take them with her because they were his. There was still a way for him to get to Mewni and see her at least one more time and he would do what she wished. He would try and convince her to let him help her but if she demanded him to leave, then, he would. He would put up a fight first but in the end he would follow her wishes. He just needed two minutes!

He found himself running as fast as he ever did, despite his stomach full of nachos. He headed towards the stairs in a rush and he felt something in his chest growing. Pride? Was he proud of himself for coming up with a plan? Well, it took him long enough!

"Mom, Dad! I'll be back later!" His voice cracked as those words but he didn't mind. He didn't even wait for an answer before he went back, rushing into his room.

"Okay, son!" His father yelled after him but Marco wasn't even listening.

* * *

When Marco got back to his room he could feel anxiety burning in his stomach and he took a deep breath before grabbing the scissors out of his dresser drawer. He didn't even try to grip them right. As soon as he grabbed for them he found himself ripping a hole to Mewni in the middle of his room. Without thinking or any hesitation he knew he had to stay strong as he entered the portal. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes before entering it completely. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face.

Though, what he saw was not expected!

Worry immediately consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco must be brave.

He had opened a portal to Mewni and the castle was a disaster. The brick walls were crumbling, the serene tile of the floor was cracked, scuffed, and filthy. The flags and other fabric made accessories were ripped to shreds, and there was even a huge hole in the ceiling.

Though, it wasn't the kingdom that struck him with fear, not at all. It was the fact that Queen Moon laid on her knees crying, being consoled by her husband. Never had he seen Star's parents in this sort of panic, not even when Star lost the book of spells and Glossaryck. Whatever happened must have been a disaster! Is that why Star had left?

"King River, Queen Moon, What happened here?* he asked with concern clear in his voice. The sound of his voice brought attention to him, both of the royals looked up with tears in their eyes.

Queen Moon's eyes were so red that it looked she had been crying for days without end. It made him wonder why Star wasn't out here trying to help cheer up her mother with her optimistic ways.

Where was she?

"She's gone.." River spoke. A sadness clung to his voice and Marco couldn't help but feel even more worry consume his being.

What did he mean by that? Who was she? Star? Marco gulped a lump forming in his throat. Gone? There was too many possibilities that the word _gone_ brought.

Marco felt his body began to fidget. From his toes to his head, he could feel his body shaking. Surely Star had to be okay! She always winded up on top! This couldn't have been any different. Yeah, the castle was destroyed and the king and Queen were crying hysterical but Star couldn't have gotten hurt or anything like that!

He wouldn't believe she was hurt.

"What do you mean, Star's gone?" His voice was quiet as if his mind couldn't interpret the words he was spewing. His brain couldn't wrap around the idea of Star being gone like River had said.

"It was that damned Toffee.. He took her." Moon whispered barely loud enough for Marco to hear.

Though, when he heard it, his eyes widened quite largely, and his dimensional scissors fell to the ground, out of his hands. Toffee returned? Toffee returned and he had Star!

Marco immediately began to feel pain. He had tried to say something but his words were stuck in his throat. He tried to move but his joints were frozen. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react to something like this.

"I-I.." His stomach was flipping with fear but all of a sudden it turned into something else.

Was it rage? He could feel his blood growing warmer at the thought of Star being gone but it seemed like no one was going after her. Star was taken by the most dangerous monster they had ever met and no one was attempting to get her back. The only way he would forgive them is if it had literally happened a few minutes before he had arrived, which would be a logical conclusion due to the horrible shape Mewni was currently in. Though, he was terribly wrong.

It had been two days since she was kidnapped and taken far from the kingdom. Two days that Mewni had failed at getting their future queen back. Who knows what type of condition she could be in!

"Well, why aren't you going after her!? She could be hurt, or worse, and you're just sitting here crying about it! We have to go get her!" His voice was belittling to those who listened but suddenly started to turn into a desperate plead.

"Don't you think if we could save her we would? We have a whole army out there for her but Toffee put up a forsaken barrier that won't allow Mewmans through."

Marco immediately began to hyperventilate. If Toffee had Star and had a barrier up to keep all mewmans out than that means he wasn't just using Star as bait or wasn't using her to trick anyone. She was part of his plan! She was important to Toffee.

Marco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He had to be smart if he wanted to help Star and Mewni in general. Toffee must've had something big planned if he didn't want the Queen to save Star. No Newman would be able to save her from him.

Wait..

"I'll go! I'm a human, I should be able to get through! I'm not a Newman!" He said with realization. His sad eyes immediately turned into those of a man of adventure.

He would go after Star. If it wasn't for him, Star wouldn't have felt heartbroken and she would have never felt the need to keep him safe and leave back to Mewni. If she wouldn't have left to go home, she wouldn't have been captured by Toffee.

"My boy, You can't beat Toffee on your own. He's too powerful."

Marco thought it over.

"I wouldn't have to fight Toffee. I stay out of sight, find Star, and then bring her back!"

It only took him a few more minutes of persuasion before he had his dimensional scissors gripped tightly,Queen Moon guiding him where to go and his mind finally interpreting the danger he had just put himself into. Though for Star's sake, he would get over it


End file.
